


Words

by xnky



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Link begins to speak again, M/M, Multi, Revali is a supportive bf, Selectively Mute Link, for some of it at least, i guess, not really - Freeform, wholesome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnky/pseuds/xnky
Summary: There's no reason to be silent anymore, so Link thinks he should start speaking again.





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this sucks haha i CaNt WrItE

Sitting at a lit campfire were the Champions, revived, Princess Zelda of a ruined kingdom, and her knight, Link. They rested at a stable, sitting on stools in plains near Lake Hylia.

It had been a century since the last time they’d done this.

Link cooked using a nearby cooking pot, and Zelda scrawled notes into one of her research diaries; this one being about life, death, resurrection, and reincarnation.

“And what else did you learn?” She asked Mipha, whose hand rested on the Hylian’s thigh.

Mipha smiled and began to explain, “Well, how do I put this? You have the blood of the Goddess, you know that,” She began, waiting for Zelda’s nod of confirmation. “You and Link have battled together for so long. Did you know you were once a pirate?” Mipha giggled as Zelda looked up at her girlfriend with eyes of wonder.

“Was I really?” Zelda asked, and when Mipha nodded to confirm that yes, Zelda had been a pirate in a previous life, she trapped the Zora in a tight hug.

Meanwhile, Link rested his head on Revali’s shoulder, playing with his many wing feathers. Revali moved so that one wing wrapped around Link’s shoulders, and leaned his own head on Link’s, closing his eyes. “They’re so formal,” he half-whispered to Link, sighing and focusing on Link instead of the other Champions. “It’s been so long since we’ve done this. Too long, perhaps.”

Link nodded, signing a sloppy ‘ _ I know _ ’ into Revali’s wing. ‘ _ Since we don’t have anything to seal anymore… _ ’ He began to sign, looking up at Revali.

“Hm?” Revali looked down at the shorter man, looking at his face and not his hands.

‘ _ I was wondering… _ ’ He coughed. “I was wondering if you’d like me to start speaking again,” He said, voice gritty from years of not using it. He coughed again, as though that would get rid of it.

Revali’s face heated, and he looked away, removing himself from the Hylian.

Link frowned. “I-” He began, then stopped himself and began to sign, ‘ _ I’m sorry, I haven’t spoken for so long and if you don’t want me to that’s fine, I’ve gotten used to not speaking anyway- _ ’

Revali huffed. “No,” he began, “I’d like...I’d like you to speak. Now. And as long as you want to.”

Link’s face flushed, and he looked down. “Oh,” He muttered, holding his hands together and rubbing his fingers with his thumb. “Okay.”

Revali looked to Link. “Your voice…It’s nice, you know. You shouldn’t hide yourself, it’s not...well, it’s not exactly the healthiest thing,” he said. He turned to fully face Link.

The blonde took a breath, then sighed. “Alright, then. I’ll speak. For you.” He slid his hand near Revali, who took it in his own and moved nearer to Link.

“Thank you,” he said, smiling. “C’mon, why don’t we join the discussion again?”

Link nodded, then jumped as Daruk  said  shouted, “Link used to wear a dress!”

“Oh really?” Revali asked, looking to Link.

“I-I don’t know!” He exclaimed, and the rest of the Champions went silent for just a moment, and then continued to laugh.

“In, in another time he had train powers,” Urbosa contributed, wiping tears from her eyes. “He was so graceful."

Link covered his face with his hands, almost wishing that they hadn’t defeated Ganon so that at least he didn’t have to sit here while his friends humiliated him. Almost. (He wouldn’t trade his friends for the world.)

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading! i really suck at writing so constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> tumblr // @ins0mnicat  
> forgot to put this: if you have any requests, feel free to send an ask my way or leave one in the comments! i may not complete yours, but i've been trying to get more into writing but im rly uncreative


End file.
